Paul McCartney:Another Day (Guitar Tabs)
4/4 Every G B7 e|3---3--- ----3--- ----3--- 3---0---|2---2--- ----2--- 2---2--- 2---0---| B|0---0--------0--------0----0---0---|0---0--------0----0---0----0---0---| G|0---0--------0--------0----0---0---|2---2--------2----2---2----2---0---| D|0---0--------0--------0----0---0---|1---1--------1----1---1----1-------| A|2---2--------2--------2----2---2---|2---2--------2----2---2----2-------| E|3---3--------3--------3----3---3---|-----------------------------------| day she takes a morning bath she wets her hair, e|3---3--- ----3--- ----3--- 3-------|2------- ----2--- 2---2--- 2-------| B|0---0--------0--------0----0-------|0------------0----0---0----0-------| G|0---0--------0--------0----0-------|2------------2----2---2----2-------| D|0---0--------0--------0----0-------|1------------1----1---1----1-------| A|2---2--------2--------2----2-------|2------------2----2---2----2-------| E|3---3--------3--------3----3-------|-----------------------------------| Em Am e|0---0--- ----0--- ----0--- 0---0---|0---0--- ----0--- ----0--- ----0---| B|0---0--------0--------0----0---0---|1---1--------1--------1--------1---| G|0---0--------0--------0----0---0---|2---2--------2--------2--------2---| D|2---2--------2--------2----2---2---|2---2--------2--------2--------2---| A|2---2--------2--------2----2---2---|0---0--------0--------0--------0---| E|0---0--------0--------0----0---0---|-----------------------------------| Wraps a towel around her as she’s heading for the bedroom chair, e|0---0--- ----0--- ----0--- 0-------|0---0--- ----0--- ----0--- --------| B|0---0--------0--------0----0-------|1---1--------1--------1------------| G|0---0--------0--------0----0-------|2---2--------2--------2------------| D|2---2--------2--------2----2-------|2---2--------2--------2------------| A|2---2--------2--------2----2-------|0---0--------0--------0------------| E|0---0--------0--------0----0-------|-----------------------------------| D G e|----0--- ----2--- ----2--- 2---0---|3---3--- 3---3--- 3------- 3-------| B|----1--------3--------3----3---0---|0---0----0---0----0--------0-------| G|----2--------2--------2----2---0---|0---0----0---0----0--------0-------| D|----2--------0--------0----0-------|0---0----0---0----0--------0-------| A|----0------------------------------|2---2----2---2----2--------2-------| E|-----------------------------------|3---3----3---3----3--------3-------| It’s just another day. e|0------- ----2--- ----2--- 2-------|3------- 3---3--- ----3--- 3---3---| B|1------------3--------3----3-------|0--------0---0--------0----0---0---| G|2------------2--------2----2-------|0--------0---0--------0----0---0---| D|2------------0--------0----0-------|0--------0---0--------0----0---0---| A|0----------------------------------|2--------2---2--------2----2---2---| E|-----------------------------------|3--------3---3--------3----3---3---| C G C G e|3---3--- 3---3--- ----3--- 3---3---|3---3--- 3---3--- ----3--- 3---3---| B|1---1----1---0--------0----0---0---|1---1----1---0--------0----0---0---| G|0---0----0---0--------0----0---0---|0---0----0---0--------0----0---0---| D|2---2----2---0--------0----0---0---|2---2----2---0--------0----0---0---| A|3---3----3---2--------2----2---2---|3---3----3---2--------2----2---2---| E|-------------3--------3----3---3---|-------------3--------3----3---3---| Slipping stockings, stepping into shoes, into e|3------- 3---3--- ----3--- 3---3---|3---3--- 3---3--- ----3--- 3---3---| B|1--------1---0--------0----0---0---|1---1----1---0--------0----0---0---| G|0--------0---0--------0----0---0---|0---0----0---0--------0----0---0---| D|2--------2---0--------0----0---0---|2---2----2---0--------0----0---0---| A|3--------3---2--------2----2---2---|3---3----3---2--------2----2---2---| E|-------------3--------3----3---3---|-------------3--------3----3---3---| C G A7 e|3---3--- 3----3-- ----3--- 3-------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|1---1----1----0-------0----0-------|-----------------------------------| G|0---0----0----0-------0----0-------|0---0----0---0----0---0----0---0---| D|2---2----2----0-------0----0-------|2---2----2---2----2---2----2---2---| A|3---3----3----2-------2----2-------|0---0----0---0----0---0----0---0---| E|--------------3-------3----3-------|-----------------------------------| dipping the pocket of her raincoat. in A5 e|3------- -----3-- ----3--- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|1-------------0-------0------------|-----------------------------------| G|0-------------0-------0------------|2---2----2---2----2---2----2---2---| D|2-------------0-------0------------|2---2----2---2----2---2----2---2---| A|3-------------2-------2------------|0---0----0---0----0---0----0---0---| E|--------------3-------3------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| G|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| D|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| A|-----------------------------------|0---0----0---0----0---0----0---0---| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|-----------------------------------| G|0---0----0---0----0----------------| D|2---2----2---2----2----------------| A|0---0----0---0----0----------------| E|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|-----------------------------------| G|2---2----2---2----2--------2-------| D|2---2----2---2----2--------2-------| A|0---0----0---0----0--------0-------| E|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|-----------------------------------| G|-----------------------------------| D|-----------------------------------| A|0---0----0---0----0----------------| E|----------------------3----2---0---| D G e|2---2--- ----2--- ----2--- 2---3---|3------- ----3--- -------- --------| B|3---3--------3--------3----3---0---|0------------0---------------------| G|2---2--------2--------2----2---0---|0------------0---------------------| D|0---0--------0--------0----0---0---|0------------0---------------------| A|-----------------------------------|2------------2---------------------| E|-----------------------------------|3------------3---------------------| it’s just another day. At the e|2------- ----2--- ----2--- 2-------|-------- ----3--- -------- --------| B|3------------3--------3----3-------|-------------0---------------------| G|2------------2--------2----2-------|-------------0---------------------| D|0------------0--------0----0-------|-------------0---------------------| A|-----------------------------------|-------------2---------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-------------3---------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- 12--15-- -------- --------| B|-----------------------------------|----15-----------------------------| G|-----------------------------------14B16-------------------------------| D|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- 15--18B19-------- --------| B|-----------------------------------|----17-----------------------------| G|-----------------------------------17B19-------------------------------| D|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| 00:26 e|3---3--- ----3--- ----3--- 3---3---|2---2--- ----2--- 2---2--- 2---0---| B|0---0--------0--------0----0---0---|0---0--------0----0---0----0---0---| G|0---0--------0--------0----0---0---|2---2--------2----2---2----2---0---| D|0---0--------0--------0----0---0---|1---1--------1----1---1----1-------| A|2---2--------2--------2----2---2---|2---2--------2----2---2----2-------| E|3---3--------3--------3----3---3---|-----------------------------------| office where the papers grow she takes a break, e|3------- ----3--- ----3--- --------|2------- ----2--- 2---2--- 2-------| B|0------------0--------0------------|0------------0----0---0----0-------| G|0------------0--------0------------|2------------2----2---2----2-------| D|0------------0--------0------------|1------------1----1---1----1-------| A|2------------2--------2------------|2------------2----2---2----2-------| E|3------------3--------3------------|-----------------------------------| e|0---0--- ----0--- ----0--- 0-------|0---0--- ----0--- ----0--- ----0---| B|0---0--------0--------0----0-------|1---1--------1--------1--------1---| G|0---0--------0--------0----0-------|2---2--------2--------2--------2---| D|2---2--------2--------2----2-------|2---2--------2--------2--------2---| A|2---2--------2--------2----2-------|0---0--------0--------0--------0---| E|0---0--------0--------0----0-------|-----------------------------------| drinks another coffee and she finds it hard to stay awake, e|0------- ----0--- ----0--- 0-------|0------- ----0--- -------- ----0---| B|0------------0--------0----0-------|1------------1-----------------1---| G|0------------0--------0----0-------|2------------2-----------------2---| D|2------------2--------2----2-------|2------------2-----------------2---| A|2------------2--------2----2-------|0------------0-----------------0---| E|0------------0--------0----0-------|-----------------------------------| e|----0--- ----2--- ----2--- 2---0---|3---3--- ----3--- ----3--- ----3---| B|----1--------3--------3----3---0---|0---0--------0--------0--------0---| G|----2--------2--------2----2---0---|0---0--------0--------0--------0---| D|----2--------0--------0----0-------|0---0--------0--------0--------0---| A|----0------------------------------|2---2--------2--------2--------2---| E|-----------------------------------|3---3--------3--------3--------3---| It’s just another day. e|0------- ----2--- 2---2--- 2-------|3------- 3---3--- ----3--- --------| B|1------------3----3---3----3-------|0--------0---0--------0------------| G|2------------2----2---2----2-------|0--------0---0--------0------------| D|2------------0----0---0----0-------|0--------0---0--------0------------| A|0----------------------------------|2--------2---2--------2------------| E|-----------------------------------|3--------3---3--------3------------| e|0---0--- ----0--- ----0--- 0---0---|0---0--- ----2--- ----2--- 2---3---| B|1---1--------1--------1----1---1---|1---1--------3--------3----3---0---| G|0---0--------0--------0----0---0---|2---2--------2--------2----2---0---| D|2---2--------2--------2----2---2---|2---2--------0--------0----0---0---| A|3---3--------3--------3----3---3---|0---0------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| Du du du du du, it’s just another day, e|0------- 0---0--- ----0--- 0-------|0------- ----2--- ----2--- 2-------| B|1--------1---1--------1----1-------|1------------3--------3----3-------| G|0--------0---0--------0----0-------|2------------2--------2----2-------| D|2--------2---2--------2----2-------|2------------0--------0----0-------| A|3--------3---3--------3----3-------|0----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|3---3--- -----0-- ----0--- 0---0---|0---0--- ----2--- ----2--- 2-------| B|0---0---------0-------0----0---0---|1---1--------3--------3----3-------| G|0---0---------1-------1----1---1---|2---2--------2--------2----2-------| D|0---0---------2-------2----2---2---|2---2--------0--------0----0-------| A|2---2---------2-------2----2---2---|0---0------------------------------| E|3---3---------0-------0----0---0---|-----------------------------------| du du du du du, it’s just another day. e|3---3--- ----0--- ----0--- ----0---|----0--- ----2--- ----2--- 2-------| B|0---0--------0--------0--------1---|----1--------3--------3----3-------| G|0---0--------1--------1--------2---|----2--------2--------2----2-------| D|0---0--------2--------2--------2---|----2--------0--------0----0-------| A|2---2--------2--------2--------0---|----0------------------------------| E|3---3--------0--------0------------|-----------------------------------| e|3------- ----3--- -------- --------|3---3--- 3------- 3---3--- 3---3---| B|0------------0---------------------|0---0----0--------0---0----0---0---| G|0------------0---------------------|0---0----0--------0---0----0---0---| D|0------------0---------------------|0---0----0--------0---0----0---0---| A|2------------2---------------------|2---2----2--------2---2----2---2---| E|3------------3---------------------|3---3----3--------2---2----2---2---| e|3------- -------- -------- --------|3------- -------- 3------- --------| B|0------------------------------3---|0-----------------0----------------| G|0----------------------------------|0-----------------0----------------| D|0----------------------------------|0-----------------0----------------| A|2----------------------------------|2-----------------2----------------| E|3----------------------------------|3-----------------2----------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| G|----------------------7----7---7---|7-----------------5----------------| D|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- ----7--- 7---7---|7------- -------- 5------- --------| B|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| G|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| D|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|----3--- -------- 3------- ----3---|0------- -------- 0------- --------| B|----0-------------0------------0---|0------------0----0----------------| G|----0-------------0------------0---|0------------0----0----------------| D|2---0--------2----0--------2---0---|2------------2----2----------------| A|2------------2-------------2-------|2------------2----2----------------| E|0------------0-------------0-------|0------------0----0----------------| So e|0------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|0----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| G|0----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| D|2----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| A|2----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|0----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- 0------- --------| B|-----------------------------------|-------------0---------------------| G|4----------------------------------|---------0-------------------------| D|-----------------------------------|----2------------------------------| A|-----------------------------------|2----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|3------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- 3------- --------| B|-----------------------------------|-------------5---------------------| G|-----------------------------------|---------4-------------------------| D|-----------------------------------|----5------------------------------| A|-----------------------------------|7----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|3------- -------- -------- --------|-------- ----15-- 19------ --------| B|-----------------------------------|---------17------------------------| G|-----------------------------------|----16-----------------------------| D|-----------------------------------|17---------------------------------| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| 3/4 00:53 Em e|0-------- 0----0--- ----0----|0----0--- 0----0--- 0--------| B|0---------0----0--------0----|0----0----0----0----0--------| G|0---------0----0--------0----|0----0----0----0----0--------| D|2---------2----2--------2----|2----2----2----2----2--------| A|2---------2----2--------2----|2----2----2----2----2--------| E|0---------0----0--------0----|0----0----0----0----0--------| sad, so e|--------- --------- ---------|--------- --------- ---------| B|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| G|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| D|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| A|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|7----------------------------|-----------------------------| e|--------- --------- ---------|--------- --------- ---------| B|------------20B22------R-----|17---~-----------------------| G|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| D|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| A|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| Cmaj7 e|0-------- 0----0--- 0----0---|0----0--- 0----0--- 0----0---| B|0---------0----0----0----0---|0----0----0----0----0----0---| G|0---------0----0----0----0---|0----0----0----0----0----0---| D|2---------2----2----2----2---|2----2----2----2----2----2---| A|3---------3----3----3----3---|3----3----3----3----3----3---| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| sad, e|--------- 12------- ---------|--------- --------- ---------| B|----------12-----------------|-----------------------------| G|----------12-----------------|-----------------------------| D|-----------+-----------------|-----------------------------| A|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|8----------------------------|-----------------------------| e|--------- -----15-- ---------|--------- --------- ---------| B|---------------15------------|-----------------------------| G|--------------B16----------R-|14---------------------------| D|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| A|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| Em6 Cmaj7 e|0-------- 0----0--- 0--------|0----0--- 0----0--- 0----0---| B|0---------0----0----0--------|0----0----0----0----0----0---| G|0---------0----0----0--------|0----0----0----0----0----0---| D|2---------2----2----2--------|2----2----2----2----2----2---| A|4---------4----4----4--------|3----3----3----3----3----3---| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| Sometimes she feels so e|--------- --------- ---------|--------- --------- ---------| B|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| G|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| D|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| A|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|9----------------------------|8----------------------------| e|--------- --------- ---------|12------- --------- ---------| B|-----------------------------|12---------------------------| G|-----------------------------|12---------------------------| D|7----------------------------|-+---------------------------| A|7----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|+----------------------------|-----------------------------| Em e|0-------- 0----0--- 0----0---|0----0--- 0----0--- 0--------| B|0--------0-----0----0----0---|0----0----0----0----0--------| G|0-------0------0----0----0---|0----0----0----0----0--------| D|2------2-------2----2----2---|2----2----2----2----2--------| A|2-----2--------2----2----2---|2----2----2----2----2--------| E|0----0---------0----0----0---|0----0----0----0----0--------| sad. Alone e|--------- --------- ---------|--------- --------- ---------| B|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| G|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| D|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| A|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|7----------------------------|-----------------------------| (mute) e|--------- --------- ---------|12------- --------- ---------| B|-------------------------15--|----------12-----------------| G|--------------------14B16----|-----------------------------| D|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| A|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| 01:05 e|0-------- 0----0--- -----0---|----0---- -----0--- ---------| B|0--------0-----0---------0---|----0----------0-------------| G|0-------0------0---------0---|----0----------0-------------| D|2------2-------2---------2---|----2----------2-------------| A|2-----2--------2---------2---|----2----------2-------------| E|0----0---------0---------0---|----0----------0-------------| in her apartment she’d e|--------- -----12-- ---------|--------- --------- ---------| B|---------------12------------|-----------------------------| G|---------------12------------|-----------------------------| D|----------------+------------|-----------------------------| A|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|7----------------------------|-----------------------------| e|--------- -------17B19-------|15--~---- --------- ---------| B|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| G|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| D|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| A|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| e|----0---- -----0--- -----0---|-----0--- -----0--- -----0---| B|----0----------0---------0---|-----0---------0---------0---| G|----0----------0---------0---|-----0---------0---------0---| D|----2----------2---------2---|-----2---------2---------2---| A|----3----------3---------3---|-----3---------3---------3---| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| dwell, Till the man of her e|--------- -----12-- ---------|--------- --------- ---------| B|---------------12------------|-----------------------------| G|---------------12------------|-----------------------------| D|----------------+------------|-----------------------------| A|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|8----------------------------|-----------------------------| e|--------- ----15B17 -----R---|--------- --------- ---------| B|-----------------------------|17---------------------------| G|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| D|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| A|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| e|-----0--- -----0--- 0--------|-----0--- -----0--- ---------| B|-----0---------0----0--------|-----0---------0-------------| G|-----0---------0----0--------|-----0---------0-------------| D|-----2---------2----2--------|-----2---------2-------------| A|-----4---------4----4--------|-----3---------3-------------| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| dreams comes to break the e|--------- 12------- ---------|--------- 12------- ---------| B|----------12-----------------|----------12-----------------| G|----------12-----------------|----------12-----------------| D|-----------+-----------------|-----------+-----------------| A|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|9----------------------------|8----------------------------| e|--------- --------- ---------|--------- --------- ---------| B|-----------------------------|-+---------------------------| G|+----------------------------|12---------------------------| D|7----------------------------|12---------------------------| A|7----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| 01:15 e|-----0--- -----0--- ----0----|--------- --------- ---------| B|-----0---------0--------0----|-----------------------------| G|-----0---------0--------0----|-----------------------------| D|-----2---------2--------2----|--------------------0----2---| A|-----2---------2--------2----|----------0----2-------------| E|-----0---------0--------0----|0----3-----------------------| spell. e|--------- --------- ---------|--------- --------- ---------| B|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| G|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| D|-----------------------------|--------------------0----2---| A|-----------------------------|----------0----2-------------| E|7----------------------------|0----3-----------------------| e|12------- --------- ---------|--------- --------- ---------| B|12---------------------------|-----------------------------| G|12---------------------------|-----------------------------| D|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| A|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| X X X X E e|0-------- -----0--- ---------|0-------- 0----0--- 0--------| B|0--------------0-------------|0---------0----0----0--------| G|1--------------1-------------|1---------1----1----1--------| D|2--------------2-------------|2---------2----2----2--------| A|2--------------2-------------|2---------2----2----2--------| E|0--------------0-------------|0---------0----0----0--------| Ah, e|--------- --------- ---------|4-------- --------- ---------| B|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| G|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| D|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| A|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| X X X Am e|0-------- -----0--- ---------|0-------- --------- ---------| B|1--------------1-------------|1----------------------------| G|2--------------2-------------|2----------------------------| D|2--------------2-------------|2----------------------------| A|0--------------0-------------|0----------------------------| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| stay, don’t stand around e|3-------- --------- ---------|3-------- 5-------- 7--------| B|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| G|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| D|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| A|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| 6/8 D D+5 D6 B e|2--2--2- 2--2--2-|2--2--2- 2--2--2-|2--2--2- 2--2--2-|2-----2- ---2----| B|3--3--3--3--3--3-|3--3--3--3--3--3-|3--3--3--3--3--3-|4-----4-----4----| G|2--2--2--2--2--2-|3--3--3--3--3--3-|4--4--4--4--4--4-|4-----4-----4----| D|-----------------|-----------------|-----------------|4-----4-----4----| A|-----------------|-----------------|-----------------|2-----2-----2----| E|-----------------|-----------------|-----------------|-----------------| and comes and he stays But leaves the next he he e|-------- --------|-------- --------|-------- --------|-------- --------| B|7-----------7----|7------------7---|7-----------7----|-----------------| G|-----------------|-----------------|-----------------|8-----8-----8----| D|-----------------|-----------------|-----------------|-----------------| A|-----------------|-----------------|-----------------|-----------------| E|-----------------|-----------------|-----------------|-----------------| 3/4 Em e|0-------- 0----0--- 0--------|0----0--- 0----0--- -----0---| B|0---------0----0----0--------|0----0----0----0---------0---| G|0---------0----0----0--------|0----0----0----0---------0---| D|2---------2----2----2--------|2----2----2----2---------2---| A|2---------2----2----2--------|2----2----2----2---------2---| E|0---------0----0----0--------|0----0----0----0---------0---| day, so e|--------- --------- ---------|--------- --------- ---------| B/12---10----------------------|-----------------------------| G|----------12---11---9----7---|-----------------------------| D|----------------------------7/9----7-----------------------| A|-----------------------------|----------10---9----7--------| E|-----------------------------|-------------------------10--| e|--------- --------- ---------|--------- --------- ---------| B|----------5------------------|-----------------------------| G|---------------7----4--------|-----------------------------| D|-------------------------7---/5----4----2------------------| A|-----------------------------|---------------5----3----2---| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| C e|0-------- 0-------- -----0---|0-----0-0 0----0--- 0----0---| B|1---------1--------------1---|1-----1-1-1----1----1----0---| G|0---------0--------------0---|0-----0-0-0----0----0----0---| D|2---------2--------------2---|2-----2-2-2----2----2----2---| A|3---------3--------------3---|3-----3-3-3----3----3----4---| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| sad. e|--------- --------- ---------|--------- --------- ---------| B|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| G|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| D|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| A|7----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| e|--------- --------- ---------|--------- --------- ---------| B|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| G|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| D|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| A|3----------------------------|3----------------------------| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| Em6 Cmaj7 e|-----0--- -----0--- -----0---|-----0--- -----0--- -----0---| B|-----0---------0---------0---|-----0---------0---------0---| G|-----0---------0---------0---|-----0---------0---------0---| D|-----2---------2---------2---|-----2---------2---------2---| A|-----4---------4---------4---|-----3---------3---------3---| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| Sometimes she feels so e|--------- 12------- ---------|--------- 12------- ---------| B|----------12-----------------|----------12-----------------| G|----------12-----------------|----------12-----------------| D|-----------+-----------------|-----------+-----------------| A|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|9----------------------------|8----------------------------| Em e|-----0--- -----0--- -----0---|--------- --------- ---------| B|-----0---------0----------0--|-----------------------------| G|-----0---------0-----------0-|-----------------------------| D|-----2---------2------------2|-----------------------------| A|-----2---------2-------------2-----------------------------| E|-----0---------0-------------|0----------------------------| sad as she e|--------- 12------- ---------|--------- --------- ---------| B|----------12-----------------|-----------------------------| G|----------12-----------------|-----------------------------| D|-----------+-----------------|-----------------------------| A|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|7----------------------------|-----------------------------| 4/4 01:40 e|3---3--- 3---3--- 3---3--- 3---3---|2---2--- ----2--- 2---2--- 2---0---| B|0---0----0---0----0---0----0---0---|0---0--------0----0---0----0---0---| G|0---0----0---0----0---0----0---0---|2---2--------2----2---2----2---0---| D|0---0----0---0----0---0----0---0---|1---1--------1----1---1----1-------| A|2---2----2---2----2---2----2---2---|2---2--------2----2---2----2-------| E|3---3----3---3----3---3----3---3---|-----------------------------------| posts another letter to the sound of five, e|3------- 3---3--- ----3--- 3-------|2------- ----2--- ----2--- 2-------| B|0--------0---0--------0----0-------|0------------0--------0----0-------| G|0--------0---0--------0----0-------|2------------2--------2----2-------| D|0--------0---0--------0----0-------|1------------1--------1----1-------| A|2--------2---2--------2----2-------|2------------2--------2----2-------| E|3--------3---3--------3----3-------|-----------------------------------| e|0---0--- ----0--- ----0--- 0---0---|0---0--- ----0--- ----0--- ----0---| B|0---0--------0--------0----0---0---|1---1--------1--------1--------1---| G|0---0--------0--------0----0---0---|2---2--------2--------2--------2---| D|2---2--------2--------2----2---2---|2---2--------2--------2--------2---| A|2---2--------2--------2----2---2---|0---0--------0--------0--------0---| E|0---0--------0--------0----0---0---|-----------------------------------| People gather ’round her and she finds it hard to stay alive, e|0------- ----0--- ----0--- 0-------|0------- ----0--- ----0--- ----0---| B|0------------0--------0----0-------|1------------1--------1--------1---| G|0------------0--------0----0-------|2------------2--------2--------2---| D|2------------2--------2----2-------|2------------2--------2--------2---| A|2------------2--------2----2-------|0------------0--------0--------0---| E|0------------0--------0----0-------|-----------------------------------| e|----0--- 0---2--- ----2--- 2-------|3---3--- 3---3--- 3---3--- 3---3---| B|----1----1---3--------3----3-------|0---0----0---0----0---0----0---0---| G|----2----2---2--------2----2-------|0---0----0---0----0---0----0---0---| D|----2----2---0--------0----0-------|0---0----0---0----0---0----0---0---| A|----0----0-------------------------|2---2----2---2----2---2----2---2---| E|-----------------------------------|3---3----3---3----3---3----3---3---| It’s just another day. e|0---0--- ----2--- 2---2--- 2-------|3---3--- ----3--- ----3--- 3-------| B|1---1--------3----3---3----3-------|0---0--------0--------0----0-------| G|2---2--------2----2---2----2-------|0---0--------0--------0----0-------| D|2---2--------0----0---0----0-------|0---0--------0--------0----0-------| A|0---0------------------------------|2---2--------2--------2----2-------| E|-----------------------------------|3---3--------3--------3----3-------| e|0---0--- 0---0--- 0---0--- 0---0---|----0--- ----2--- ----2--- 2---3---| B|1---1----1---1----1---1----1---1---|----1--------3--------3----3---0---| G|0---0----0---0----0---0----0---2---|----2--------2--------2----2---0---| D|2---2----2---2----2---2----2---2---|----2--------0--------0----0---0---| A|3---3----3---3----3---3----3---0---|----0------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| Du du du du du, it’s just another day, e|0---0--- ----0--- 0---0--- 0-------|0------- 0---2--- ----2--- ----3---| B|1---1--------1----1---1----1-------|1--------1---3--------3--------0---| G|0---0--------0----0---0----0-------|2--------2---2--------2--------0---| D|2---2--------2----2---2----2-------|2--------2---0--------0--------0---| A|3---3--------3----3---3----3-------|0--------0-------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|3---3--- -----0-- ----0--- ----0---|0---0--- 0---2--- ----2--- 2---3---| B|0---0---------0-------0--------1---|1---1----1---3--------3----3---0---| G|0---0---------1-------1--------2---|2---2----2---2--------2----2---0---| D|0---0---------2-------2--------2---|2---2----2---0--------0----0---0---| A|2---2---------2-------2--------0---|0---0----0-------------------------| E|3---3---------0-------0------------|-----------------------------------| du du du du du, it’s just another day. e|3------- -----0-- ----0--- ----0---|----0--- ----2--- ----2--- 2-------| B|0-------------0-------0--------1---|----1--------3--------3----3-------| G|0-------------1-------1--------2---|----2--------2--------2----2-------| D|0-------------2-------2--------2---|----2--------0--------0----0-------| A|2-------------2-------2--------0---|----0------------------------------| E|3-------------0-------0------------|-----------------------------------| e|3---3--- ----3--- ----3--- 3---3---|3---3--- 3------- 3---3--- 3-------| B|0---0--------0--------0----0---0---|0---0----0--------0---0----0-------| G|0---0--------0--------0----0---0---|0---0----0--------0---0----0-------| D|0---0--------0--------0----0---0---|0---0----0--------0---0----0-------| A|2---2--------2--------2----2---2---|2---2----2--------2---2----2-------| E|3---3--------3--------3----3---3---|3---3----3--------2---2----2-------| e|3------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|0----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| G|0----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| D|0----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| A|2----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|3----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| G|----------------------7----7---7---|7-----------------5----------------| D|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- ----7--- 7---7---|7------- -------- 5------- --------| B|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| G|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| D|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|0----0-0 0---0--- ----0--- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|0----0-0-0---0--------0------------|-----------------------------------| G|0----0-0-0---0--------0------------|-----------------------------------| D|2----2-2-2---2--------2------------|-----------------------------------| A|2----2-2-2---2--------2------------|-----------------------------------| E|0----0-0-0---0--------0------------|-----------------------------------| So e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- 0------- --------| B|-----------------------------------|-------------0---------------------| G|4----------------------------------|---------0-------------------------| D|-----------------------------------|----2------------------------------| A|-----------------------------------|2----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|3------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- 3------- --------| B|-----------------------------------|-------------5---------------------| G|-----------------------------------|---------4-------------------------| D|-----------------------------------|----5------------------------------| A|-----------------------------------|7----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- ------12|----15-- -------- -------- --------| B|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| G|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| D|-----------------------------------|---------9-------------------------| A|-----------------------------------|-------------10--------------------| E|-----------------------------------|------------------12---------------| 3/4 02:08 e|0-------- 0-------- ----0----|-----0--- -----0--- ---------| B|0---------0-------------0----|-----0---------0-------------| G|0---------0-------------0----|-----0---------0-------------| D|2---------2-------------2----|-----2---------2-------------| A|2---------2-------------2----|-----2---------2-------------| E|0---------0-------------0----|-----0---------0-------------| sad, so e|--------- 12------- ---------|--------- --------- ---------| B|----------12-----------------|-----------------------------| G|----------12-----------------|-----------------------------| D|-----------+-----------------|-----------------------------| A|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|7----------------------------|-----------------------------| e|--------- 19------- ---------|--------- --------- ---------| B|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| G|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| D|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| A|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| e|-----0--- -----0--- -----0---|--------- 0----0--- 0----0---| B|-----0---------0---------0---|---------0-----0----0----0---| G|-----0---------0---------0---|--------0------0----0----0---| D|-----2---------2---------2---|-------2-------2----2----2---| A|-----3---------3---------3---|------3--------3----3----3---| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| sad, e|--------- 12------- ---------|--------- --------- ---------| B|----------12-----------------|-----------------------------| G|----------12-----------------|-----------------------------| D|-----------+-----------------|-----------------------------| A|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|8----------------------------|-----------------------------| e|--------- ----15B17 ------R--|--------- --------- ---------| B|-----------------------------|17---------------------------| G|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| D|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| A|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| e|-----0--- -----0--- 0----0---|0----0--- -----0--- 0----0---| B|-----0---------0----0----0---|0----0---------0----0----0---| G|-----0---------0----0----0---|0----0---------0----0----0---| D|-----2---------2----2----2---|2----2---------2----2----2---| A|-----4---------4----4----4---|3----3---------3----3----3---| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| Sometimes she feels so e|--------- 12------- ---------|--------- 12------- ---------| B|----------12-----------------|----------12-----------------| G|----------12-----------------|----------12-----------------| D|-----------+-----------------|-----------+-----------------| A|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|9----------------------------|8----------------------------| e|--------- --------- ---------|12------- --------- ---------| B|-----------------------------|12---------------------------| G|-----------------------------|12---------------------------| D|----------7------------------|-+---------------------------| A|----------7------------------|-----------------------------| E|----------+------------------|-----------------------------| e|0----0--- -----0--- -----0---|0----0--- 0----0--- 0----0---| B|0----0---------0---------0---|0----0----0----0----0----0---| G|0----0---------0---------0---|0----0----0----0----0----0---| D|2----2---------2---------2---|2----2----2----2----2----2---| A|2----2---------2---------2---|2----2----2----2----2----2---| E|0----0---------0---------0---|0----0----0----0----0----0---| sad. Alone e|--------- --------- ---------|--------- --------- ---------| B|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| G|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| D|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| A|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|7----------------------------|--------------------7--------| e|--------- --------- ---------|12------- --------- ---------| B|-------------------------15--|----------12-----------------| G|--------------------14B16----|-----------------------------| D|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| A|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| e|0----0--- -----0--- -----0---|-----0--- -----0--- 0--------| B|0----0---------0---------0---|-----0---------0----0--------| G|0----0---------0---------0---|-----0---------0----0--------| D|2----2---------2---------2---|-----2---------2----2--------| A|2----2---------2---------2---|-----2---------2----2--------| E|0----0---------0---------0---|-----0---------0----0--------| + in her apartment she’d e|--------- 12------- ---------|--------- --------- ---------| B|----------12-----------------|-----------------------------| G|----------12-----------------|-----------------------------| D|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| A|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|0----------------------------|-----------------------------| e|--------- --------- 17B19----|--------- ---R----- 15-------| B|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| G|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| D|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| A|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| e|0---0---- -----0--- -----0---|-----0--- -----0--- 0--------| B|0---0----------0---------0---|-----0---------0----0--------| G|0---0----------0---------0---|-----0---------0----0--------| D|2---2----------2---------2---|-----2---------2----2--------| A|3---3----------3---------3---|-----3---------3----3--------| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| dwell, + Till the man of her e|--------- 12------- ---------|--------- --------- ---------| B|----------12-----------------|-----------------------------| G|----------12-----------------|-----------------------------| D|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| A|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|8----------------------------|-----------------------------| e|--------- --------- ---------|--------- --------- ---------| B|17---------------------------|-----------------------------| G|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| D|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| A|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| e|0----0--- -----0--- 0--------|0----0--- 0----0--- 0----0---| B|0----0---------0----0--------|0----0----0----0----0----0---| G|0----0---------0----0--------|0----0----0----0----0----0---| D|2----2---------2----2--------|2----2----2----2----2----2---| A|4----4---------4----4--------|3----3----3----3----3----3---| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| dreams comes to break + the e|--------- 12------- ---------|--------- 12------- ---------| B|----------12-----------------|----------12-----------------| G|----------12-----------------|----------12-----------------| D|-----------+-----------------|-----------------------------| A|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|9----------------------------|8----------------------------| e|15B17---- --------R 15-------|--------- --------- ---------| B|-----------------------------|17---------------------------| G|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| D|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| A|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| 02:30 e|0----0--- -----0--- 0----0---|--------- --------- ---------| B|0----0---------0----0-----0--|-----------------------------| G|0----0---------0----0------0-|-----------------------------| D|2----2---------2----2-------2|--------------------0----2---| A|2----2---------2----2--------2----------0----2-------------| E|0----0---------0----0--------|0----3-----------------------| spell. e|--------- --------- ---------|--------- --------- ---------| B|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| G|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| D|-----------------------------|--------------------0----2---| A|-----------------------------|----------0----2-------------| E|7----------------------------|0----3-----------------------| e|--------- --------- ---------|--------- --------- ---------| B|----------15-----------------|-----------------------------| G|--------------------14---16--|-----------------------------| D|-----------------------------|14---------------------------| A|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| X X X X e|0-------- -----0--- ---------|0-------- 0----0--- 0--------| B|0--------------0-------------|0---------0----0----0--------| G|1--------------1-------------|1---------1----1----1--------| D|2--------------2-------------|2---------2----2----2--------| A|2--------------2-------------|2---------2----2----2--------| E|0--------------0-------------|0---------0----0----0--------| Ah, e|--------- --------- ---------|4-------- --------- ---------| B|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| G|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| D|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| A|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| X X X e|0-------- 0----0--- ---------|0-------- --------- ---------| B|1---------1----1-------------|1----------------------------| G|0---------0----0-------------|0----------------------------| D|2---------2----2-------------|2----------------------------| A|0---------0----0-------------|0----------------------------| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| stay, don’t stand around e|3-------- --------- ---------|3-------- 5-------- 7--------| B|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| G|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| D|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| A|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| 6/8 e|2--2--2- 2--2--2-|2--2--2- 2--2--2-|2--2--2- 2--2--2-|2-----2- ---2----| B|3--3--3--3--3--3-|3--3--3--3--3--3-|3--3--3--3--3--3-|4-----4-----4----| G|2--2--2--2--2--2-|3--3--3--3--3--3-|4--4--4--4--4--4-|4-----4-----4----| D|-----------------|-----------------|-----------------|4-----4-----4----| A|-----------------|-----------------|-----------------|2-----2-----2----| E|-----------------|-----------------|-----------------|-----------------| and comes and he stays But leaves the next he he e|-------- --------|-------- --------|-------- --------|-------- --------| B|------7--------7-|------7--------7-|------7--------7-|-----------------| G|---------7-------|---------7-------|---------7-------|-----------------| D|-----------------|-----------------|-----------------|-----------------| A|-----------------|-----------------|-----------------|-----------------| E|-----------------|-----------------|-----------------|-----------------| 3/4 e|0-------- 0-------- 0----0---|0----0--- 0----0--- 0----0---| B|0---------0---------0----0---|0----0----0----0----0----0---| G|0---------0---------0----0---|0----0----0----0----0----0---| D|2---------2---------2----2---|2----2----2----2----2----2---| A|2---------2---------2----2---|2----2----2----2----2----2---| E|0---------0---------0----0---|0----0----0----0----0----0---| day, so e|--------- --------- ---------|--------- --------- ---------| B/12---10----------------------|-----------------------------| G|----------12---11---9----7---|-----------------------------| D|----------------------------7/9----7-----------------------| A|-----------------------------|----------10---9----7--------| E|-----------------------------|-------------------------10--| e|--------- --------- ---------|--------- --------- ---------| B|----------5------------------|-----------------------------| G|---------------7----4--------|-----------------------------| D|-------------------------7---/5----4----2------------------| A|-----------------------------|---------------5----3----2---| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| e|0----0--- 0----0--- -----0---|0-----0-0 0-------- 0--------| B|1----1----1----1---------1---|1-----1-1-1---------1--------| G|0----0----0----0---------0---|0-----0-0-0---------0--------| D|2----2----2----2---------2---|2-----2-2-2---------2--------| A|3----3----3----3---------3---|3-----3-3-3---------3--------| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| sad. e|--------- --------- ---------|--------- --------- ---------| B|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| G|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| D|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| A|7----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| e|--------- --------- ---------|--------- --------- ---------| B|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| G|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| D|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| A|3----------------------------|3----------------------------| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| e|-----0--- -----0--- -----0---|-----0--- -----0--- -----0---| B|-----0---------0---------0---|-----0---------0---------0---| G|0----0---------0---------0---|0----0---------0---------0---| D|2----2---------2---------2---|2----2---------2---------2---| A|4----4---------4---------4---|3----3---------3---------3---| E|0----------------------------|0----------------------------| Sometimes she feels so e|--------- 12------- ---------|--------- 12------- ---------| B|----------12-----------------|----------12-----------------| G|----------12-----------------|----------12-----------------| D|-----------+-----------------|-----------------------------| A|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|9----------------------------|8----------------------------| e|--------- --------- ---------|--------- --------- ---------| B|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| G|-----------------------------|12---------------------------| D|----------7------------------|12---------------------------| A|7---------7------------------|-+---------------------------| E|+---------+------------------|-----------------------------| e|-----0--- -----0--- -----0---|--------- --------- ---------| B|-----0---------0----------0--|-----------------------------| G|0----0---------0-----------0-|-----------------------------| D|2----2---------2------------2|-----------------------------| A|2----2---------2-------------2-----------------------------| E|0----0---------0-------------|0----------------------------| sad Every e|--------- --------- ---------|--------- --------- ---------| B|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| G|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| D|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| A|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|7----------------------------|-----------------------------| e|--------- 17B19---- ---------|--------- --------- ---------| B|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| G|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| D|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| A|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| E|-----------------------------|-----------------------------| 4/4 02:55 e|3---3--- ----3--- ----3--- 3---0---|2---2--- ----2--- 2---2--- 2---0---| B|0---0--------0--------0----0---0---|0---0--------0----0---0----0---0---| G|0---0--------0--------0----0---0---|2---2--------2----2---2----2---0---| D|0---0--------0--------0----0---0---|1---1--------1----1---1----1-------| A|2---2--------2--------2----2---2---|2---2--------2----2---2----2-------| E|3---2--------3--------3----3---3---|-----------------------------------| day she takes a morning bath she wets her hair, e|3------- 3---3--- ----3--- 3-------|2------- ----2--- 2------- 2-------| B|0--------0---0--------0----0-------|0------------0----0--------0-------| G|0--------0---0--------0----0-------|2------------2----2--------2-------| D|0--------0---0--------0----0-------|1------------1----1--------1-------| A|2--------2---2--------2----2-------|2------------2----2--------2-------| E|3--------3---3--------3----3-------|-----------------------------------| e|0---0--- ----0--- ----0--- 0---0---|0---0--- ----0--- ----0--- ----0---| B|0---0--------0--------0----0---0---|1---1--------1--------1--------1---| G|0---0--------0--------0----0---0---|2---2--------2--------2--------2---| D|2---2--------2--------2----2---2---|2---2--------2--------2--------2---| A|2---2--------2--------2----2---2---|0---0--------0--------0--------0---| E|0---0--------0--------0----0---0---|-----------------------------------| Wraps a towel around her as she’s heading for the bedroom chair, e|0------- ----0--- -------- 0-------|0------- ----0--- ----0--- ----0---| B|0------------0-------------0-------|1------------1--------1--------1---| G|0------------0-------------0-------|2------------2--------2--------2---| D|2------------2-------------2-------|2------------2--------2--------2---| A|2------------2-------------2-------|0------------0--------0--------0---| E|0------------0-------------0-------|-----------------------------------| e|----0--- ----2--- ----2--- 2---0---|3---3-3- 3---3--- 3---3--- 3---3---| B|----1--------3--------3----3---0---|0---0-0--0---0----0---0----0---0---| G|----2--------2--------2----2---0---|0---0-0--0---0----0---0----0---0---| D|----2--------0--------0----0-------|0---0-0--0---0----0---0----0---0---| A|----0------------------------------|2---2-2--2---2----2---2----2---2---| E|-----------------------------------|3---3-3--3---3----3---3----3---3---| It’s just another day. e|----0--- ----2--- ----2--- 2-------|3---3--- 3---3--- ----3--- 3-------| B|----1--------3--------3----3-------|0---0----0---0--------0----0-------| G|----2--------2--------2----2-------|0---0----0---0--------0----0-------| D|----2--------0--------0----0-------|0---0----0---0--------0----0-------| A|----0------------------------------|2---2----2---2--------2----2-------| E|-----------------------------------|3---3----3---3--------3----3-------| e|3---3--- 3---3--- ----3--- 3---3---|3---3--- 3---3--- 3---3--- 3---3---| B|1---1----1---0--------0----0---0---|1---1----1---0----0---0----0---0---| G|0---0----0---0--------0----0---0---|0---0----0---0----0---0----0---0---| D|2---2----2---0--------0----0---0---|2---2----2---0----0---0----0---0---| A|3---3----3---2--------2----2---2---|3---3----3---2----2---2----2---2---| E|-------------3--------3----3---3---|-------------3----3---3----3---3---| Slipping stockings, stepping into shoes, into e|3---3--- ----3--- ----3--- 3-------|3---3--- ----3--- ----3--- 3-------| B|1---1--------0--------0----0-------|1---1--------0--------0----0-------| G|0---0--------0--------0----0-------|0---0--------0--------0----0-------| D|2---2--------0--------0----0-------|2---2--------0--------0----0-------| A|3---3--------2--------2----2-------|3---3--------2--------2----2-------| E|-------------3--------3----3-------|-------------3--------3----3-------| e|3---3--- 3----3-- 3---3--- 3-------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|1---1----1----0---0---0----0-------|-----------------------------------| G|0---0----0----0---0---0----0-------|0---0----0---0----0---0----0---0---| D|2---2----2----0---0---0----0-------|2---2----2---2----2---2----2---2---| A|3---3----3----2---2---2----2-------|0---0----0---0----0---0----0---0---| E|--------------3---3---3----3-------|-----------------------------------| dipping the pocket of her raincoat. in e|3---3--- -----3-- ----3--- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|1---1---------0-------0------------|-----------------------------------| G|0---0---------0-------0------------|2---2----2---2----2---2----2---2---| D|2---2---------0-------0------------|2---2----2---2----2---2----2---2---| A|3---3---------2-------2------------|0---0----0---0----0---0----0---0---| E|--------------3-------3------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| G|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| D|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| A|-----------------------------------|0---0----0---0----0---0----0---0---| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|---------2---2-2--2----------------| G|0---0----0---0-0--0----------------| D|2---2----2---2-2--2----------------| A|0---0----0---0-0--0----------------| E|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|-----------------------------------| G|2---2----2---2----2----------------| D|2---2----2---2----2----------------| A|0---0----0---0----0----------------| E|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|-----------------------------------| G|-----------------------------------| D|-----------------------------------| A|0---0----0---0----0----------------| E|----------------------3----2---0---| e|2---2--- ----2--- ----2--- 2-------|3---3--- 3---3--- 3---3--- 3---3---| B|3---3--------3--------3----3-------|0---0----0---0----0---0----0---0---| G|2---2--------2--------2----2-------|0---0----0---0----0---0----0---0---| D|0---0--------0--------0----0-------|0---0----0---0----0---0----0---0---| A|-----------------------------------|2---2----2---2----2---2----2---2---| E|-----------------------------------|3---3----3---3----3---3----3---3---| It’s just another day. e|2------- ----2--- ----2--- 2-------|3------- ----3--- ----3--- 3-------| B|3------------3--------3----3-------|0------------0--------0----0-------| G|2------------2--------2----2-------|0------------0--------0----0-------| D|0------------0--------0----0-------|0------------0--------0----0-------| A|-----------------------------------|2------------2--------2----2-------| E|-----------------------------------|3------------3--------3----3-------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- 12--15-- -------- --------| B|-----------------------------------|----15-----------------------------| G|-----------------------------------14B16-------------------------------| D|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- 15--18B19-------- --------| B|-----------------------------------|----17-----------------------------| G|-----------------------------------17B19-------------------------------| D|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|0---0--- ----0--- ----0--- 0---0---|0---0--- ----2--- ----2--- 2---3---| B|1---1--------1--------1----1---1---|1---1--------3--------3----3---0---| G|0---0--------0--------0----0---0---|2---2--------2--------2----2---0---| D|2---2--------2--------2----2---2---|2---2--------0--------0----0---0---| A|3---3--------3--------3----3---3---|0---0------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| Du du du du du, it’s just another day, e|0---0-0- ----0--- ----0--- 0-------|0---0--- ----2--- ----2--- 2-------| B|1---1-1------1--------1----1-------|1---1--------3--------3----3-------| G|0---0-0------0--------0----0-------|2---2--------2--------2----2-------| D|2---2-2------2--------2----2-------|2---2--------0--------0----0-------| A|3---3-3------3--------3----3-------|0---0------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|3---3--- -----0-- ----0--- 0-------|0---0--- ----2--- ----2--- 2-------| B|0---0---------0-------0----0-------|1---1--------3--------3----3-------| G|0---0---------1-------1----1-------|2---2--------2--------2----2-------| D|0---0---------2-------2----2-------|2---2--------0--------0----0-------| A|2---2---------2-------2----2-------|0---0------------------------------| E|3---3---------0-------0----0-------|-----------------------------------| du du du du du, it’s just another day. e|3---3--- ----0--- ----0--- 0-------|0------- ----2--- ----2--- 2-------| B|0---0--------0--------0----0-------|1------------3--------3----3-------| G|0---0--------1--------1----1-------|2------------2--------2----2-------| D|0---0--------2--------2----2-------|2------------0--------0----0-------| A|2---2--------2--------2----2-------|0----------------------------------| E|3---3--------0--------0----0-------|-----------------------------------| e|3---3--- ----3--- 3---3--- 3---3---|1---1--- ----1--- 1---1--- 1-------| B|0---0--------0----0---0----0---0---|1---1--------1----1---1----1-------| G|0---0--------0----0---0----0---0---|2---2--------2----2---2----2-------| D|0---0--------0----0---0----0---0---|3---3--------3----3---3----3-------| A|2---2--------2----2---2----2---2---|3---3--------3----3---3----3-------| E|3---3--------3----3---3----3---3---|1---1--------1----1---1----1-------| e|3------- ----3--- ----3--- --------|1------- ----1--- ----1--- 1-------| B|0------------0--------0------------|1------------1--------1----1-------| G|0------------0--------0------------|2------------2--------2----2-------| D|0------------0--------0------------|3------------3--------3----3-------| A|2------------2--------2------------|3------------3--------3----3-------| E|3------------3--------3------------|1------------1--------1----1-------| e|-------- 12--15-- -------- --------|-------- 10--13-- -------- --------| B|----15-----------------------------|----13-----------------------------| G14B16-------------------------------12B14-------------------------------| D|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| e|-------- 15--18B19-------- --------|-------- 13--16B17-------- --------| B|----17-----------------------------|----16-----------------------------| G17B19-------------------------------15B17-------------------------------| D|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| (. e|0---0--- ----0--- 0------- 0-------|3------- -------- -------- --------| B|1---1--------1----1--------1-------|0----------------------------------| G|0---0--------0----0--------0-------|0----------------------------------| D|2---2--------2----2--------2-------|0----------------------------------| A|3---3--------3----3--------3-------|2----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|3----------------------------------| e|0------- ----0--- -------- 0-------|3------- -------- -------- --------| B|1------------1-------------1-------|0----------------------------------| G|0------------0-------------0-------|0----------------------------------| D|2------------2-------------2-------|0----------------------------------| A|3------------3-------------3-------|2----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|3----------------------------------| e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|5------------3----1--------1-------|0------------/----12---------------| G|-----------------------------------|0------------/----12---------------| D|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| + e|-------- -------- -------- --------|-------- -------- -------- --------| B|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| G|-----------------------------------|------------------5----------------| D|-----------------------------------|------------------5----------------| A|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------|-----------------------------------| Category:Tabs Category:Guitar Tabs